Honks One Shots The Story Of Harry And Tonks
by Honkswriter115
Summary: A Collection Of One Shots Between the Harry Potter Paring Of Harry Potter and Nymphadora Tonks. This will include fluff, sickfics funny fics and all the types you can think of. Rated T for Language and other stuff my may go up on a later date.
1. The First Meeting

Honks One shots

This is a collection of one shots mainly focused on the harry potter paring on Honks (Harry and Nymphadora Tonks these will range from funny and fluffy one shots to dark and depressing ones if you don't like one of them then try another one. Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter and rights go to Jk Rowling.

The First Meeting 

It was a dark and rainy night in November at Hogwarts and while most of its inhabitancies slept there was one boy who was wide awake this boy's name Harry Potter. For it was November the first a day after that night 10 years ago that he had been orphaned and so he was wide awake in deep thinking about his parents and how his life could have been if they have lived.

"Well I would be stuck at the bloody Dursleys at least" He said out loud to himself as he thought, the issue was he had no clue what his parents were like his only memories was the one of there murder and the night he became the bow who lived and it wasn't like the Dursleys where going to tell him anything about his parents well anything truthful about them as they had spoke of his parents along with aunt marge calling the drunks and worthless people who had died in a car crash and for many years this is what he had been made to believe until Hagrid had arrived and he found out the truth that they had in fact been murder by the dark Lord Voldemort who had come to kill him for a reason he still didn't know.

It was then that he heard a voice in the distance at first he panicked thinking it was Filch or Snape who had caught him sneaking around the castle late at night but that feeling soon went away as he realised that the voice sounded like a young women's voice ad he was very sure Snape or Filch was neither of those things.  
As he peaked his head around the door, he saw a breathtakingly beautiful women coming down the hallway. She had bright pink hair, a face that looked like a heart with features that looked like they had been made by an angel.

As she got closer to where, he was hiding he could make out some of the things that she was saying and could see that tears were rolling down her cheeks.  
"Stupid Stupid Tonks, how could you not see that he was just like the rest only wanting you for your body arrgh" Harry heard her say as she stormed into the room he was hiding in walking strait passed him and collapsing on to her knees into the middle of the room  
"Why could you see that he was just like the rest of them and nit fall head over heels for him you stupid idiot" She seemed to scream at her self and she got one of her shoes and sent it flying randomly in to the room  
Just so randomly that it happened to hit right next to his head causing him to gasp and duck down. She must have heard him as just as he gasped, she spun herself towards him.  
"Oh wotcher I didn't realise that anybody was here "Harry saw her flinch as she realised that he had been her during her little rant. "You heard all of that didn't you." She asked him, in response Harry slightly nodded his head and quietly reply "Yep" He saw a flash of both rage and panic flash across her face "Oh great and now everybody's going to think that I am some sort of psycho that throws shoes at first years just bloody wonderful" She moaned out load talking to herself more than Harry "No they won't" Harry said, she turned towards him as he said this "I wont tell anybody about what you did if you don't tell anyone that I hide inhere" He said trying to calm her down but also trying to make some sort of deal so that he could still use this as a place to hide and be alone without anybody knowing were he was.  
"Well that is something I can uphold as long as you can Potter" She said while relief spread across her face. "How did you" Was all he could say before she cut him off. "your hair mate and the glasses looks just like your dads" Harry was amazed she hadn't recognised him by his scar, and he was happy that someone found something else to recognise him with. "Wait how do you know what my dad looks like" He questioned getting over the joy of being recognised over something else. "Do you remember who I am" the girl questioned  
Harry had no memory of a someone like this he could think of "No why should I?" He asked hoping it would not annoy her. "Doubted that you would you were only just 1 the last time I saw you" she said with a little smile at the end "Come here and sit down" She told him as she patted the empty ground next to her, Harry slowly walked towards her. "Come here I don't bite" She said which made him walk faster and sit down next to here on the cold hard ground. As he sat down and looked at her, he could see that she was no longer crying and the only evidence that she had was the smudged make up she was wearing "You really don't remember me do you" She asked even thought it was more of a statement than anything. "No, I am sorry but should I" Harry asked trying his best no to sound rude to her. "Nah it's alright no need to be sorry it been 10 years so I did doubt you would but since you don't know I'm Tonks" At seeing Harrys look of confusion she said "Its my last name I hate my first name so I just get people to call me Tonks only my parents and teacher can call me by my real name but I still hate it when they do. So now you know who I am anything that you want to know" She asked him "How have we met before and how do you know what my dad looks like" She smiled at him and said "Well I know who you are as before that night when James and Lily died, Our family's knew each over so we would come round every now and then and then when your were born and before you guys went into hiding we would come round almost every week at some point so that how I know you and what your dad looks like" She said with a smile on her face remember the times they were there before that awful night so long ago now. "Oh, I didn't know that, wait what do you mean before we went into hiding" He asked her with a very confused look on his face. She looked at him with concern "Wait do you not know what happened during the last part of the war, did nobody tell you." He looked at her a with a sad smile said, "No I was raised by my muggle family and they never said anything about a war or something like that" Or anything else to do with my parents or this world except for lies he thought to himself. "Jeez wow you really don't know, well basically in near the end of the war against Voldemort and a few months after you were born just after your first birthday I believe we stopped coming to see you, James and Lily, when I asked my mother about it she told me that you guys were in hiding on Dumbledore orders of something like that" She explained to him. After hearing this Harry look confused Hagrid or Ron had never told him about something like this but what he was happy about was the fact that she had said the name Voldemort and not flinched he thought on he and Dumbledore did that. He looked at her and with a smile said, "Hey you didn't flinch when you said Voldemort's name" "Yeah I used to, but my mother taught me that I shouldn't fear something as little as a name and that it would just make me more scared of him" She said to him. She then waved her wand around and whispered something that Harry couldn't hear and then just in front of them a time in orange numbers appeared reading 01.45 "Wow I didn't realise that so much time has gone you best be getting back to your common room before somebody realises that you are missing" She said to him ac concerned look. Harry realised that he should be making his way back now but wanted to learn more about his family. As if she had read his mind Tonks looked at him and told him "Don't worry I will tell you some more about your family later on and in a comfier spot than this ground, Now get back to your common room before you get detention for being late I will see you around" She said as she got up gave him a smile and waked out of the room. Only to walk strait back in and picking up the shoe that she had thrown of the ground in front of Harry "Forgot about this" She said sheepishly and walked out of the room and in to the corridor.

It was only once Harry was back in bed in the Gryffindor tower that he never asked what house she was in.

So that was my first ever story what did you think please rate and review and I will see you shortly with another one shot of the amazing Harry and Tonks


	2. An Odd Reunion

An Odd reunion

Breathing deeply Harry stormed into his bedroom knocking over a pile of quills and parchment on his way past as he kicked it in anger. He sat down on his still breathing deeply he looked at his hands and let his mind focus on what had just happened.

He had only just arrived back at the Dursleys after him and his cousin had been attacked by two dementors is the back alley near the park, after being spotted by Mrs Figg who he now knew was a squib working for Dumbledore, after she had helped him and Dudley back to number 4 and left most likely to report to Dumbledore and consult her cats about the incident he had brought Dudley into the house only to be harassed by accusations from the rest of the Dursleys and to make matters worse less than a minute later a ministry owl came flying thought the open window enraging the Dursleys even more than they already were.

That bloody letter, the one that had enraged the Dursleys even more was to inform him of his expulsion from Hogwarts and to inform him about a disciplinary hearing for the twelfth of august.  
And almost instantly after that an owl from Arthur Weasley arrived once again sending Vernon in to a fit of rage had arrived telling him that Dumbledore was at the ministry trying to sort things out and to not leave the Dursleys house or surrender his wand to anybody that arrived at number 4.

The only good news he had received was another letter from the ministry informing him that his wand wouldn't be taken or destroyed and that his expulsion from Hogwarts would be decide on his trail on the 12th.

So as he laid down on to his bed, his mind began to race think of what to do he could try and run away from the Dursleys to diagon ally, go over to Mrs Figgs o find out what was to happened to him or he thought he could try and put his trust in Dumbledore (not that it had always gone well when he did) and stay at the Dursleys until he received anymore news.

It was just after he had decided to put his faith in Dumbledore that Uncle Vernon opened his door and stepped into his room. He then announced that him and the rest of the Dursleys were going out and that he was to stay in his room until they returned. Great he thought now he was alone in the house after being attacked by dementors, expelled from Hogwarts and called to a trail just bloody wonderful. As he laid back down, he shut his eyes and tried to calm his mind down and slowly fell asleep.

*CRASH* A sudden noise jerked Harry out of his light sleep, he sat bolt upright it was definitely not the Dursleys as they would have made sure that he hadn't stole anything while they were out, He slowly moved out of his bed and moved toward his door trying to be as quiet as he could so to not alert who ever was in the house to him, he picked up his wand off of his bedside table deciding that he was already in trouble for using magic that it didn't overly matter if he did so again, he heard footsteps coming closer to his room so he moved to the side of his door ready to get the jump on whoever came into the room. He heard a whisper and then the lock on his door click then it swung on.

He moved around the door in a bolt his wand aimed at head height to attack the intruder.  
"Some hello this is Harry" Said a voice then he looked and realised that that he was face to face with his old friend Nymphadora Tonks. From her bright pink hair and her heart like face it was very easy to identify her as soon as Harry saw her a smile came to his face, then he realised that there was a group of people behind her. "Tonks, Professor Moody, Remus what are you doing here?" Harry questioned "Came to look at your lovely room, we came to rescue you from this place" Tonks replied sarcastically. "We are taking you to Headquarters potter and no need for the Professor bit never got round to teaching you did I" Moody told him. "Headquarters what headquarters?" Harry ask confused that a group of people just showed up to take him to somewhere he didn't know existed  
"No time for that now boy Tonks help the lad pack we'll be downstairs getting ready to leave and be quick we have a small-time window to get the lad out of here" Mad-eye said sternly.

"Yeah yeah keep the little hair you have on mad-eye" Tonks replied sarcastically. Mad-eye and the others walked downstairs to prepare the exit plan.

"So, how've you been then Harry since you last had the pleasure of seeing me" Tonks asked Him  
"Been alright got attacked by dementors and stuff like that and actorly it's your pleasure to see me thank you very much. What about you, did you manage to become an Auror with your clumsiness" He replied with a hint of cheekiness at the end"

"I did manage it thank you very much you cheeky sod" Tonks informed him in a laughing manner. She said as looked around his room "Wow Sirus wasn't joking about the firebolt, blimin wish I had one of them" "Wait is Sirus at headquarters" Harry said with his smile widening with the thought of seeing his Godfather again. Tonks just opened her mouth when a loud bellow came from down stairs "HURRY UP NYMPHADORA JUST HELP THE LAD PACK NO HAVE A BLOODY CATCH UP"  
With a look of annoyance on her face Tonks shouted back "ALRIGHT CALM DOWN MAN" Harry saw her roll her eyes then she looked at him and said "Yeah he's there, he is the one who convinced Dumbledore to get you tonight, Right you heard mad-eye lets get going" She said as she waved her wand around the room, all of Harrys things flew into his trunk not the most neat of things but it would do. "Could never get them perfect those charms but what you gonna do right let's go before mad-eye has a fit." Tonks said as she closed the lid of the trunk and floated it into the air.

With the trunk in the air behind them they walked downstairs to where the rest of the guard was.  
"Took your bloody time didn't you" Moody stated as they walk into the kitchen "It's almost time we better head out, come on" Lupin said as he looked at his watch with that they followed him to the garden were they mounted there brooms and waited for the signal, as soon as they saw the second flash of red sparks they took off.

After a fairly uneventful trip across London with the most exciting things happening was Tonks screaming at Mad-Eye when they almost froze in the clouds, they landed in a small park outside a row of houses. "Be quiet and stick close" Mad-eye ordered as they walked towards the houses number 11 and 12 "Hear Potter read this and remember it quick" He said as he held out a piece of paper that read the words **The order of the phoenix's headquarters is at number 12 ****Grimmauld Place **

"The order of the phoenix?" Harry questioned but before anybody could try to answer Mad-Eye barked "Not here lad inside" Harry looked up and only then he realised that there was now another house in between 11 and 13 Mad-Eye ushered them all inside and put a finger to his lips ordering them to be quiet. He led them into a dark hallway, and all harry could see was glass jars with skulls inside of them.

He could hear voices up ahead and then the door opened to revealed Sirus Black


End file.
